


Submit To Me

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: A/N: This was written for @mysupernaturalfics and @thing-you-do-with-that-thing‘s We Can Write Better Writing Challenge. Yay! This was so fun to write. I hope you guys like it. I picked the Bedroom Restraints Kit from the list. :) I also wrote this for @one-shots-supernatural’s Hiatus Writing Challenge week 18 with the prompt, “With this face I can get away with anything.” Shameless, long kinky smut with a Dom!reader and Sub!Crowley. Enjoy ;)   Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 3,159





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/151177342961/submit-to-me)

 

Crowley grabbed the back of your head muttering “Mine” against your lips before he kissed you with everything he had. The sheets slipped down over your body as you threw your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you. Crowley moving back looking at you with red eyes as he growled, throwing down the rest of the sheet. His eyes hungrily roved over your naked body. He gently pushed you back on the bed hovering over you, his hard cock leaking pre-cum on your thigh. He closed his eyes and ground his cock against your pussy. His mouth fell to your neck breathing you in. You always smelled like his own little piece of heaven.

 

“You ready, love?”

 

“Yes, my king… Please. I need you inside me.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me senseless?”

 

“Very good. Now how could I refuse such a lovely request?

 

You guided his cock into you slowly until he filled you up to the hilt. You let out a breathy moan. He groaned, waiting a moment for you to adjust to his large cock and the delicious way it was stretching you. He closed his eyes enjoying your tight walls wrapping around his huge cock. Crowley’s eyes were on you studying all the expressions on your face. Every time you moaned, Crowley’s eyes went red, pleased that he could have this effect on you.

 

Someone knocked on the door as you’re moaning Crowley’s name super loudly. Crowley lets out a frustrated growl, which pulls your attention to the door. You looked up at him confused. Crowley in turn doesn’t stop and actually thrusts into you faster and faster. His eyes stayed red, which you loved.

 

“Bugger off, I’m with my Queen.”

 

You both hear a doorknob sound. Crowley looks to the door with a murderous glint in his eyes. How dare a minion bother him!

 

“I gave you a direct order to get out. What is so bloody important?”

 

The female demon, Angela gives you the once over seeming unimpressed but you don’t miss the jealousy in her eyes. Crowley notices the way she looks at you and he growls.

 

“I’m sure you’ve met my Queen, Angela.”

 

Angela snorts in response, which makes Crowley’s red eyes return.

 

He begrudgingly slips out of you, throwing the covers over your naked body and snapping himself clothes.

 

The demon walks forward slipping Crowley a paper and his eyes widen as he looks it over. You glare at the demon as you hug the sheets to your body. Crowley slowly looks up into Angela’s eyes anger written all over his face.

 

“This is all good and well but this could have waited.”

 

“You told me to come and let you know right away.”

 

“I know what I told you because I told it to you. Don’t quote back my phrases to me. And I didn’t mean when I am with my Queen!”

 

“Sir, if I may. You’re our King. We look to you for guidance and you choose a hunter as your Queen? Surely there are enough female demons to choose from? Can a human satisfy you? Human playthings are so fragile.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The demon had the stupidity to raise her eyebrow at the King.

 

“I’ll have you know that she is my Queen -- not my plaything! I don’t have consorts. She’s the only woman I will ever need. I am your King and no one questions their King.”

 

He snapped his fingers and destroyed her on the spot. Crowley moved over to the bed placing a heated kiss on your lips.

 

“I love you Y/N, my Queen. I wanted to spend the day in bed with you. I was planning to go back to our previous activities but the annoying, insolent demon was correct. I do need to attend to this quickly. I will return very soon and we’ll pick this up where we left off.”

 

“You can count on it. Could you zap me to our apartment on earth? I think I need a break from hell.”

 

“None of what she said is true.”

 

“I-I know Crowley. I just-.”

 

“Say no more. Take a rest, you’ll need it.”

 

Crowley placed a gentle kiss on your forehead and like that, he left.

 

You were looking forward to seeing him again but you went through the day with a lingering sadness. What Angela said haunted you. She actually thought you were a plaything and that Crowley could do better? You had no idea why you felt insecure. Crowley never gave you a reason to feel that way. On the contrary, he reminded you of his deep love you almost every day but you just couldn’t shake what she said. Maybe the demon was right somehow. So tonight you’d prove it to both you and Crowley that you could take care of your King better than any demon.

 

You spent the rest of the day getting ready for your King. The second he came through the door, you smiled, excited in anticipation to see how the night would go. Crowley was just about to snap you back to hell when you held his hand in yours.

 

“Let’s stay here. No interruptions this way. Just trust me, Crowley, you’re going to love this.”

 

Crowley raised his eyebrows at that. You pushed him back into the wall by the door, your hands on the lapels of his suit.

 

“I’m going to make you feel wonderful. I’m going to show you how a human woman can worship the King of Hell. Tonight let’s try something different. Let your mistress take care of you.”

 

“Mistress? Are you suggesting you’re going to control ME? The King? You think you can get away with that?

 

You winked at Crowley

 

“With this face, I can get away with anything.”

 

Crowley was about to protest but one look into your pleading eyes and he nodded his head.

 

“Just this one time, pet. You’re in charge. Do whatever you want to me.”

 

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

 

You talked about each other’s kinks a while ago and were quite shocked to find that sometimes Crowley liked a woman to take charge in the bedroom. Who knew? He was hesitant to tell you that kink of his and you had to get the King quite drunk for him to confess. He liked being in charge all the time about everything so you planned to enjoy this, sure that you probably wouldn’t get another chance. You would have done this a while ago but you were never really comfortable with your dominant side. You liked being a sub too much. You tried to come up with sexy dialogue a domme would say but it always sounded cheesy to you. But tonight you were in the right frame of mind to pull this off.

 

You smiled at him and slowly took his tie off. You grazed it over his shirt sliding it all the way down his body lightly grazing his clothed cock. You took the tie in your hands and spun him around as you tied the tie over his eyes. You palmed his cock over his pants.

 

“We got interrupted last time just when I was screaming from how deliciously you were fucking me with this cock. This huge throbbing cock pounding into me. Your red eyes bearing down on me. Fuck. If I close my eyes, I can remember how you felt stretching me. You know, I’ve been thinking about this the whole day. About the things I would do to you. I’m going to make you scream my name, baby. How does that feel? “

 

“I had no idea you had this side to you.”

 

“Jealousy is a powerful motivator.”

 

“Please, that woman has nothing on you.”

 

“She sure doesn’t. Make sure you don’t mention that demon again. She’s dead and you are MINE! Do as I tell you, sub. I’ll show everyone that a human can make the King of Hell scream. How does that sound?”

 

“Fucking wonderful.”

 

“Who’s my good boy?”

 

“I am, Mistress.”

 

“Very good.”

 

“Take your clothes off. NOW. Before I rip them off and I know how you like your suit.”

 

“You minx.”

 

Crowley is about to snap his clothes off but you shake your head.

 

“No powers. Use your fingers and take your clothes off nice and slow.”

 

Your mouth waters as you see him peel off his clothes and you inhale sharply when he’s completely naked in front of you. Your eyes rove over his body. A mischievous glint comes over you as you take his hand and lead him to the doorway of your bedroom. You shove him into the room hard nearly making him fall down as you lock the door behind you. You walk confidently up to him, your clothed body leaning forward on his naked one. You gently shove him back and he walks backwards until his legs hit the bed. You both climb on the King-sized bed and you smile down at him. You reach out and place his arms and legs into the Bedroom Restraints.

 

“Restraints, really?”

 

“Don’t think I won’t spank you or do you like whips instead? Be a good boy and speak when you’re spoken to. You’re mine now and not only are you restrained, but there’s a devil’s trap over your head so sit back and relax sugar.”

 

Crowley opens his mouth but you kiss him passionately before he can say anything. You pull back and straddle him.

 

“You look so beautiful naked and tied up at my mercy. Do you like being at my mercy, Crowley?

 

“Very much, Y/N.”

 

“You know, I think I might even fuck you with the blindfold on. You can feel my warm pussy hugging your cock, feel my breath ghosting over your body, but you can’t see me and you can’t touch me. You can just feel me.”

 

“How would you like that? I promise I’ll make you cum hard.”

 

Crowley growls.

 

“Ohh you like the idea, pet?”

 

“Very much, Mistress. Please touch me, Mistress.”

 

“Are you begging me already? The King driven to begging a human? What a pretty sight. Surely you can do better than that though? What do you want? Do you want my lips wrapped around your cock?”

 

“ Yes. Please, mistress. Please, can you suck my cock? I need to feel your lips on your cock, your tongue licking-.”

 

“How naughty you are. You’re making me wet already. Good boy. My lips it is.”

 

You slid farther down his body watching the little shutters and tremors he made. You lick the head of his cock and feel him jerk at the sudden stimulation. You grab onto his thighs opening his legs farther as your lips slowly start to bob up and down his cock. You’re only taking half of his cock in your mouth and it’s driving Crowley crazy. He pulls desperately on the restraints wanting to push your head all the way down his cock. You keep bobbing your head up and down ignoring Crowley’s frustrated growls. A few minutes later, you pull your lips completely off his cock deciding to lick every inch of his cock instead. One of your hands slid up from his thighs to massage his balls. Crowley lets out a breathy sigh and you know you’ve got him. You smile as your lips descend on his cock taking him all the way down your throat. Crowley lets out a surprised moan. You relax your throat swallowing around his cock. You stay there for as long as you can before moving away to breath. You do the same thing four times watching him grunt and moan. He bucks his hips but you hold on to his thighs for dear life. You even go so far as to slap him on his left thigh.

 

“Be a good boy and stay still.”

 

“Please I need-

 

“What do you need, pet?”

 

Even in his desperate state, he smiled when you called him pet.

 

“Friction. Please”

 

“You’re needy today for a sub. Lay there and take it. Trust me, I’ll get you off.”

 

Crowley growls and you chuckle.

 

“When the tables are reversed. I’m going to punish you for teasing me and I’m going to fuck you everywhere in this damn house hard enough for you to remember you belong to me.”

 

“That sounds delicious. Can’t wait, pet. You’re very mouthy for a sub.”

 

You twist his nipples and he sighs. He secretly loves this side of you and the small bit of pain you’re giving him. Your hand then travels down his body and you spank him twice hard on the same cheek.

 

“Stop testing me, sub.

 

Crowley growls but stays nothing.

 

“Good boy.”

 

You return your lips to his cock, his whole cock going down your throat. You bob your head up and down his cock faster and faster watching his eyes and body. You can tell he’s close. You can see the sweat on his brow, the shuttering breaths he’s taking. Fuck, he’s even arching off the bed slightly. He’s desperate to get out of the restraints but can’t. You stop suddenly sitting back on your heels as you wait for his orgasm to die down. Then you return and do the same thing over and over again working him up into a frenzy.

 

“I need to cum. Please. You said-”

 

“I said I would put my lips on you cock. I never promised that I would make you come right away. I promised eventually. If you cum the party ends and we have more fun scheduled.”

 

He’s sweating all over and his fists are in balls. His body is so tense, he desperately need to cum. You move up his body until your pussy is directly over his mouth.

 

“You know what to do.”

 

Crowley groaned at the smell of your pussy on his face. Your hands shot up to the headboard as you held on to it.

 

“No teasing Crowley. Get straight to the good stuff.”

 

“Yes mistress.”

 

Crowley licked a stripe up and down your pussy, his tongue pressing down on your clit. You needed his cock inside you. You felt so bare with just his tongue on you but you needed to wait. You needed Crowley needy even more than he already was. You wanted him to beg you to fuck him. You white knuckled the headboard as Crowley kept licking and sucking on your clit. Your bowed your head down eyes closed breathing hard. The pressure of his tongue felt so good and suddenly you grabbed his head and pulled him back off your pussy. You didn’t want to cum just yet. You carefully lowered yourself back down hovering over his cock. You just stayed there waiting staring at the blindfolded Crowley. At your King.

 

“Mistress?”

 

“Yes, sub? How can momma help you?”

 

Crowley gulped. When he spoke, his voice sounded absolutely wrecked and emotional. It was music to your ears. You made Crowley submit to you.

 

“Please. Please fuck me. Please. I need to come. I’ll do anything you want. Please fuck me.”

 

“A demon who tells a human anything. Tsk, tsk dear you were a crossroads demon. Don’t give it away that easy. But your mistress likes how you plead. I’d be happy to fuck you senseless.”

 

You slowly line up his cock with your wet entrance sliding down until he’s completely inside you. You moan loudly and your head temporarily falls on his chest. Crowley takes a deep breath trying to calm himself and to sniff your hair. He always did love your shampoo. You then move up confident, and happy as you place your hands on his chest and move up and down his long cock starting off slow to adjust. You leaned back enjoying the new angle. You ran your hands over your breasts massaging them and tweaking your nipples. You bounced up and down his cock calling out his name.

 

“I know you can’t see this but I’m touching myself thinking of you, of your big hands cupping my breasts, massaging them twisting my nipples hard, hard enough for me to curl my toes.”

 

Crowley moaned.

 

You leaned back holding onto his thighs. In no time you started fucking him so hard the headboard was making sounds as it hit the wall. You reached down grabbing onto his arm restraints as you rocked back and forth faster and faster spiraling to your orgasm. You leaned down and bit and sucked on his neck hard enough to give him a sizeable hicky. You leaned back observing the mark and improving upon it until it was just the right color.

 

“You always love marking me. I thought I’d return the favor. This way I know you’ll never forget that who you belong to.”

 

He thrust up into you at that moment.

 

“Fuck.”

 

One of your hands went to grab onto his hair.

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

“You, mistress.”

 

“Name please.”

 

“Fuck. Y/N/ I belong to you Y/N. Only you. You’re all I’ll ever need or want.”

 

“And you’re all I’ll ever want and need. Good boy. Now would you like to come?”

 

Crowley thrust up again

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

You reached down with one hand grabbing Crowley’s throat and giving a light squeeze as you whispered, “Cum for your mistress. Cum now with me.”

 

You rocked faster and faster and you both came, you screaming Crowley’s name and he growling yours. You came so hard you thought you’d pass out. Your whole body felt tired but you kept riding him until both your orgasms died down. Your head slumped onto Crowley’s chest and you closed your eyes enjoying the fleeting feeling of pleasure that was coursing throughout your entire body. You stayed there, feeling his warmth and enjoying the moment. You heard him rattle the restraints and you knew you’d have to let him out. You grinned as you undid the restraints one by one. You slowly took a knife out of your drawer and threw it into the ceiling breaking the trap. Crowley snapped his fingers and the tie was across the room, you were both cleaned up and he was on top of you.

 

“Who knew my little girl could control Daddy so well.”

 

“You liked it?”

 

“More than you know, pet. Rest up, love because tomorrow daddy’s in control again.”

 

You whimpered as he ground his cock over your sensitive pussy. Crowley’s eyes darkened but he quickly hugged you.

 

“You didn’t need to prove anything to me. You’re an amazing woman and I feel lucky that you’re my Queen. Trust me when I say that no one has ever made me cum harder than you have. I love you Y/N”

 

“ Love you too Crowley. I feel lucky to be the one that holds the King of Hell’s heart.”

 

“That you do indeed, dear. Rest now.”

 

And you felt asleep in Crowley’s arms, safe and loved.


End file.
